five_nights_at_treasure_island_remastered_10fandomcom-20200214-history
Acephalous
Acephalous is a two-part antagonist in Five Nights at Treasure Island. He is a suit of the iconic Disney character Goofy, with his head separate from his body. Description Appearance He appears to be a normal-looking Goofy costume without his head and some discoloration around the body. His head is the same as his Disney counterpart as well, with the exception being that it has no long, droopy ears. Acephalous also wears a yellow jacket, unlike Goofy's original black one. Behavior Original Body His body activates on Night 3. He'll start in the Bathroom, and move to the Meat Freezer, then enter The Office. The player must pull up the monitor and shut off a camera. Failing or neglecting to do so will result in him attacking the player. Head The head stays in the Meat Freezer and does absolutely nothing. However, there is one version of FNaTI made by Photo_Negative_Mickey where Goofy's head will enter the office at random intervals, speeding up Acephalous's body. When ever moving around Treasure Island, Acephalous's head/body will say: *''"Hear me.."'' *''"Have a heart...Please..."'' *''"I thought you loved me..."'' *''"Do you think leaving me here, would prove anything?..."'' *''"I called for help..But you didn't listen.."'' *''"Hear me..." (Louder/Less Echo]]'' *''"I'm still here..."'' ''Remastered 1.0 Body His body activates on Night 3. He'll start in the Janitor's Closet, then move to the Bathroom, and move to the Meat Freezer, then enter The Office. Shutting of a camera will not work on him. Instead, the player must hide under the desk for about five seconds, or they could shut off the power. Failing or neglecting to do so will result in him attacking the player. Head The head stays in the Meat Freezer and does absolutely nothing. Remastered 2.0 Body The body will activate on Night 3. He will start in the Janitor's Closet, then move to the Bathroom, then the Meat Freezer, then the Staff Area, then Character Prep 1, where he can be seen holding Disembodied. Finally, he'll run through the Meat Freezer, whilst wearing Disembodied, and will lunge at the player in The Office. Though, the player can interrupt his jumpscare by ducking under the desk, or shutting off the power. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him kill the player. Head The head stays in the Meat Freezer and does absolutely nothing. Trivia *Goofy traditionally has a black jacket when he is featured in most Disney cartoons, as opposed to the yellow one Acephalous is seen wearing in ''Five Nights at Treasure Island. **However, in some Disney incarnations, Goofy wears a yellow jacket.Goofy (Kingdom Hearts) *Acephalous' name, means "lacking a head". *Acephalous's voice actor in Remastered is the same voice actor for Greg in the Original demo. *Acephalous was never completed in time to be an active suit from the "final version" of the game. *When Acephalous's body is in the Meat Freezer, the head appears to be larger than the body. *In the original demo, Acephalous's body was going to only go in three locations, the locations being the Bathroom, the Meat Freezer, and The Office, and he would become active on Night 3. *Unlike the Found version, Acephalous's head can teleport in the Office alone. References Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island